Illusions of Pain
by SlvrTrinity
Summary: Weiss finds themselves teaming up with a young woman in order to take down a corporation, but there's something about this woman that Aya find disturbing...and enticing. (AxOC {Possibly}) Lemons (later) (grin)
1. Perchance Meeting

ILLUSIONS OF PAIN

Written by: SlvrTrinity and Death's Angel

ST: Yes! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Weiss: (all groans)

DA: Oh, yeah!  They sure look happy! (Rolls eyes)

ST: What'd mean! They love me! (ST glomps onto all of Weiss) They're mine! All mine!!!

Aya: (Glaring at SlvrTrinity) Get. Off. Now.

ST: (Looking up at Aya) Hey, be nice to me! According to the 'Weiss Love Chart' thing, I'd be perfect for you! (Big innocent eyes)

Aya: What?!

DA: Yeah right!  Back off SlvrTrinity! He is mine, Bitch! (Grabs Aya's arm)

Aya: What?!?!

Yoji: Hey, you know you can share the love…..(he winks at the girls)

DA: (pukes) Hell no!

(Yoji looks hurt)

ST: Oh, Yoji…don't worry. I still love you! (She smiled at Yoji then turns to Death's Angel) Now be nice! (As she waves her finger) Or no Aya  sex for you!

Aya: WHAT?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!??!!!!?!?!?!?!!?

Rest of Weiss: O.O

DA:  That is not fair! I decide when he has sex with me, damn it!

Aya:  (tear drop)

Again Rest of Weiss: O.O

ST: (Sighing and shaking head) I've created a monster….

Omi: She's scary Trini'……(cowers behind ST)

ST: (Sigh) There, there Omi-kun (patting Omi on the head)…it's okay…

Aya: Help me…(As Death's Angel nuzzled up to him, grinning deviously)

Ken: (Whispering to Yoji) Glad its him and not me….

ST & DA: (Turning towards Ken with a gleam in their eyes) Oh, really???????

Ken: (Tear drop) Help…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did…Death's Angel would have Aya tied up in her closet and well…we won't go into what I would be doing…(smirk)…We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures…(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angel grins)  So please don't sue us…. we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

Now on with the story…(grins)

            This whole mission had been nothing but one major screw up from the moment Manx handed them the damned files! Kritiker had absolutely no information on the target, and had left it all up to Weiss to get the information they needed. That fact alone had annoyed Abyssinian to no end! They were assassin's damnit! Not some hired spies! It was Weiss' job to kill….not to be used as information gather's!

            The three other members of the team had argued as much, but to no avail. As Manx put it so very long ago, _"What? Can't do you're jobs unless we spoon feed you? Pretty boys?"_ And that had been the end of the conversation. The statement graded Aya's nerves, but he'd be damned if he let Manx know how much it irritated him.

            Aya ran along the alleyway, clutching his katana in one hand and trying to stop the bleeding from his arm. That damned corporate bodyguard had managed to get a lucky shot in and nailed him in the shoulder as he tried to get away. Now he was being chased by that same bodyguard, and had been thus far unsuccessful in trying to loose him.

            Rain poured down on him as he ran blindly through the alley, weak form blood loss and exhaustion. Missing his footing, he slid on a now forming puddle form the rain, and landed unceremoniously onto the ground, his katana scattering a few feet away from him.

            Desperately he looked up, and cursed. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and now found himself in a dead end alley. Hearing footsteps behind him he looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow running toward him.

            "Shit!" He cursed again and scrambled to his feet, lurching after his Katana. Trying to steady himself he unsheathed the blade and waited for his opponent to him to him. He may die, that had always been a possibility but he'd be damned if he'd die flat on him back without any weapons and without a fight!

            Aya's vision wavered, and he shook his head slightly. _:Stay focused damnit!: _He scolded himself, as he saw the shadow coming closer……He saw the glint of the barrel of the gun form the moon light, his eyes narrowed slightly  as he raised his blade…..ready for the final battle…….

            Suddenly a side door flung open, and his assailant slammed right into it! The forced of the impact knocked the man out cold as he staggered back and fell to the ground.

            Aya blinked. _:What the hell…?!?:_ It was…stupid…anticlimactic and almost….laughable! It looked like something he would have seen out of an old cartoon or a bad 'B' rated comedy. But nonetheless….there was his pursuer…lying in a puddle with the rain pouring down on him…knocked out cold!

His heart pounding as he suddenly looked over and a young woman, with long reddish-brown hair woven into a braid that trailed down to the middle of her back and ended at about mid thigh was standing in the door way, blinking in surprise.

            "What the hell?!" She said voicing Aya's unspoken thoughts, as she looked over and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. A young man with crimson red hair and dangerous violet eyes glared at her with an unsheathed katana. 

"Oh…shit!" She gulped.

            Aya acted instantly. He moved onto the young woman, clasping on hand over her mouth as she shoved her back inside the door slamming it shut behind them. Deep Royal blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion and a little fear. She struggled a bit against him trying to get away when he place the blade of his Katana under her throat.

            "Be quiet!" He barked, glaring into her eyes as he panted trying desperately to keep his mind from fuzzing in and out.

            The young woman stilled, then her eyes darkened in anger, much to Aya's surprise. She pulled her mouth away form his hand and snarled. "This is my favorite shirt, asshole!" She hissed. Was that a bit of fear in her voice? "Get any blood on it and I'll kick your ass!"

            Aya blinked, and stared in surprise and shock. He could kill this woman, silt her throat in an instant…and she was worried about some stupid shirt?!

            Their eyes lock for a moment, as an unspoken battle of wills commenced, each of their fighting for superiority when finally the girl broke the silence. "So you going to kill me or not?!" She demanded hotly, "Because if you are, I'd appreciate it if you hurried up. I have to go to the bathroom!"

            Aya couldn't do more than stare _:What the fuck?!:_ This girl was too much, and he was too weak. Angrily he pushed her away from him as he staggered back a bit. "I'm not going to kill you." He growled lowly.

            The young woman stepped back, her hand absently rubbing her throat where the dangerous blade had been pressed mere moments ago. She looked at the young man before her he was hunched over, drenched, and shivering. Then suddenly she noted some discoloration upon the sleeve of his heavy jacket, her eyes softened a bit. Who ever this maniac was….he was injured, and probably badly too form the amount of blood she saw trickling down the sleeve his the dark trench coat he wore.

            "You're hurt." She said softly as she nodded to his arm.

            "It's nothing." He said as he clutched his left hand over his wound, trying to stop the bleed again and the ache that was now growing.

            The girl frowned, "You're dripping blood all over my floor and you call that nothing?" She folded her arms across her chest.

            Aya glared t her, "It's not any of your concern!" He snapped.

            "When you're bleeding on my floor it is!" She replied hotly, then her voice softened slightly. "Why not let me take a look at it?" She suggested, trying to cool her hysterical temper before it got her killed.

            Aya's sword snapped up as he glared at her, "I don't need any help!" He snarled, then his vision began to waver, as his world spun out of control…the light seemed to disappear form his eyes and he felt himself falling as the darkness took him…. and he knew no more.

            The young woman look to where the man had fallen, his katana scattered to the floor and came to rest just before her feet as she placed her hands on her hips, "Don't need any help huh?" She said with a sigh as she walked over to him and knelt next to him, her expression softening as she gently brushed some hair from his face…noticing at how handsome he looked when he wasn't scowling. She smiled a little, "Dumb ass." She said with a bit of mirth.

            Omi stared out the window of the Kitty in the House Flower Shop, his big blue eyes haunted with worry and concern. "He's late." Omi said in hushed tones as the rain-pelted against the glass windows.

            "So?" Yoji asked as he stretched sensuously and went back to nursing his warm coffee. "Aya's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

            "Yes but…." Omi turned around, "That last mission…. everything went so wrong, and the last anyone saw of him he had three corporate guys chasing him!" Omi hugged on shoulder, "What if something happened?!"

            Yoji laughed, "Just three? Pish!" He said as he waved his hand, "Aya will have no trouble taking care of some hired gun!" He said as he blew on his coffee, "He'll probably be coming home any minute…."

            "You've been saying that for the past two hours, Yoji." Ken said as Yoji looked up at him, Ken blue eyes also laced with worry.

            Despite his bravado, Yoji was worried to. It wasn't like Aya to completely disappear, when missions had gone sour in the past he at least let one of the others know where and how he was…but worrying right now would just feed Ken and Omi's concern and make them want to go out and look for Aya. Much as Yoji felt the same…it was too soon….

            "Man…" He sighed as he pushed his sunglasses back up onto the arch of his nose, "You two are worse than mother hen's!" Yoji shook his head, "Maybe Aya is hiding in a nice little café or something…waiting for the heat to die down before he comes draggin' his wet ass back home." Then a flash of mischief cross his eyes, "Any maybe there was a cute girl at that café…." He grinned lecherously.

            Ken and Omi simply gave Yoji "The Look". Yoji sighed, "Yea. I'm sure you're right…this is Aya we're talking about after all." He chuckled, "Mr. A-Sexual, and has a ten foot icicle shoved up his…"

            Suddenly Omi's communicator started beeping, immediately Yoji fell quite as Omi snatched the little black box from his pocket, and flipped open the top. "Hello?!" He called desperately as Ken walked right next to him, his eyes anxious. "Abyssinian!?!"

            "Not quite." A light female voice replied as shock crossed all three faces, then Omi whispered.

            "Who…who is this?" He felt his heart sink, and his blood growing cold. If someone had Aya's communicator…

            "If Abyssinian is a tall red-head with a very uppity disposition and a katana, then I guess I'm an acquaintance…" All of them simply stared as the communicator is disbelief…but all of them could almost see a young woman smiling. "I found this communicator in his jacket pocket and figured he might have partners who were worried about him." She continued, "He's been hurt." She said as her voice turned serious, "I just wanted to let you know that he's being treated and should be returning to you in about a day or two."

            "Wait! What?!" Omi cried out, "How badly is he hurt?! Who are you?!"

            "He's lost a lot of blood, that's all I can tell you for now." Then her voice turned soft. "Don't worry, I give you my word that he will be returned to you unharmed."

            "Wait!" Omi cried out…then the communicator went dead and all they heard was static. All three of them simply stared at the communicator for a moment when Yoji mused.

            "Aya's with a girl?!" He whispered in disbelief, and a smirk "Who'd have thought…"


	2. Aid Unlooked For

CHAPTER 2 

(Ken peeks his head around the corner, then lets out a breath as he carefully walks out form his hiding place….looking around carefully to make sure he hadn't been followed….)

ST: GOTCHA!!!!!! (She tackles Ken and winds up on top of him) Tag!

Ken: ARUGH!!!!!!!

DA: (Stamping foot) If Aya and I can't be in that position, why are you two?!?!

ST: Simple! (she grins over her shoulder) It's my laptop we're using to write this story!

DA: SHIT! (kicking dirt) She's got a point….

Ken: (Struggling beneath ST) For the love of God! Help ME!!!!!

DA: Ken…do you mean God? Or the God of Death??

Duo Maxwell (Borrowed from Gundam Wing): You Rang?? (Grinning)

ST: ARUGH! Who let you in here?!

DA: I did! (She glomps onto Duo) I wanted to have a threesome, what's wrong with 

         that?! (innocent look)

Aya: WHAT?!?!?!?!!

ST: Aya, dear, I think you need to come up with another line. That one's getting a little bit old. (She looked over her shoulder)

ST: O.O

ST: WHAT THE HELL IS AYA DOING TIED TO THE BED?!?!?!?!?!!?

DA: (innocently) Nothing….(As she snuggled against Duo)

Duo: (Tapping her nose, and grins) You're a little Henti aren't you?

DA: (grining) No…not really!

ST: (Sighing) Well, if you're going to have swinging form the chandelier, monkey 

       dragon sexes…please do it in the other room!

DA: YEA!!!!! (As she tugs at Duo) C'mon!

Duo: (Grinning, bowing deeply) Ladies first…

(Door slams shut)

Aya: (Muffled from inside the room) Help me!

(Yoji pokes his head in)

Yoji: Who's having monkey dragon sex, and why wasn't I invited damnit!!!

ST: Death's Angel is having a threesome with The God of Death and Aya. (She says 

       matter of factly)

Yoji: (Stamping foot) Why is Aya getting some and not me!?!

ST: (exasperatedly) Fine! (She waves her magical author's quill and instantly a door 

        appears and opens. Behind the door loud party music and girls giggling can be 

        heard) 

ST: (Looking at Yoji) There? Happy?

Yoji: (smiling) You really know how to make a guy happy. (HE grins and disappears 

          though the door)

Ken: Uh….'Trini?

ST: (looks down at Ken) Yes??? (She leers)

Ken: (Blushing) If it's not too much trouble, can you get off me…please??

ST: (pausing for thoughts) Nah! (She grins)

Ken: (whimpering) Why me???

Omi: (Hiding in the shadows) Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find 

           me……

DA: (Runnnig out of room, dressed in a sexy leather teddy thigh high spikes boots and a 

         whip) Don't worry Omi-kun….you're next! (She runs back into the room)

Omi: (Teardrop)

ST: O.O

ST: Damn, wish I had a teddy like that!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did…Death's Angel would have Aya tied up in her closet and well…we won't go into what I would be doing…(smirk)…We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures…(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angel grins)  So please don't sue us…. we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

            Slowly Aya's consciousness returned to him. The blackness of the void gave way to warmth…..he was warm??? His thoughts muzzled sleepily, he couldn't remember when the last time he felt warm. Blinking he opened his eyes and tried to focus them, they stubbornly refused to obey his commands so he screwed them shut again and tried to raise his hand to rub them.

            He was rewarded with pain, and with pain brought instant awareness and remembrance. His eyes shot open and focused onto the ceiling. This ceiling wasn't familiar to him, instantly he bolted up from the bed and was rewarded with an immediate wave of dizziness. His leaned forward and clutched his head with his hand trying to make his vision steady again. Slowly his raised his head and scanned his surroundings.

            He was in a very plain room, white washed wall, as far as he could tell in the dim gray lights, there was carpet on the floor. He was lying in a single sized bed pushed up against the wall. There was a window on the same wall of the bed only a little way down more and under that window was a simply wooden dresser, on the opposite wall was a desk, and that was all. No pictures, no mirror…the room was simple…and functional.

            _:Is… this…her room?:_ Aya wondered as he looked around in mild surprise. Dimly he remembered his little sister's room. It always was filled with flowery, frilly things….so he had just assumed that was the stander 'girl' thing. But this room….it could have been just another guys, or his for that matter. Simple and functional.

            Suddenly he heard movement just outside the door. Quickly he lay back down and closed his eyes. Better to feign sleep, it would make it easier to surprise his captor. Slowly he heard the door open and the a few moments later shut. He heard the soft foot falls on the carpet and heard something being set down just beside his head.

            Gingerly he felt the blankets being moved, exposing his arm and felt two fingers lightly touching the groove of his wrist….apparently checking his pulse he assumed. After a few moments, the fingers were removed and the hands gingerly beginning to recover his arm. That's when Aya acted.

            His eyes shot open as he hands snaked out gripping onto the forearms of the person pulling them on top of him and in another swift movement he rolled over onto the person his hand covering their mouth. That's when he finally looked up and found himself staring into a vaguely familiar pair of Royal Blue eyes.

            "You!" He hissed, glaring down at the young woman who he had seen in the doorway.

            Angrily she pulled her mouth away form Aya's hand, "Yes, me!" She snapped, "Who were you expecting? The Grim Reaper?"

            Aya narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

            "I could ask you the same thing." The young woman replied, her eyes narrowing as she smiled evilly up at him. "IF I didn't already know…. Ran Fujimiya."

            Aya felt his blood grow cold and his heart lurched painfully. _:How the hell dose she know who I am?!: _ His mind whirled and instantly his hands were around her throat. She didn't resist she stared up at him with defiant eyes.

            "How the hell do you know that name?!" He demanded.

            "Simple." She replied archly, "While treating you, I drew some blood samples. It was an easy thing to do to hack into Japan's General hospital records, and cross type and match your blood sample to a name in their data base."

            Aya's eye narrowed. _:This woman is dangerous.:_ He thought, _:She's fearless and knows too much. I shouldn't let her live.:_ It was a simple matter of breaking her neck. It'd be quick, clean and she'd feel no pain. But…there was something in her eyes….something that gnawed at him. Her eyes held secrets, and they we're painful to her. Perhaps that's why Aya hesitated….because she was like him. She had a secret, one that tormented her…and Aya knew only too well what that was like.

            "You and you're group were the ones who tried to break into the MedTech Corporation, weren't you?" She asked, but it was more statement than question, her eyes searched his.

            Aya's eyes narrowed again, as he said nothing.

            She smiled at him, "If you are then maybe we have a common goal." She said, "If you're after MedTech, I can help you." She quirked a dark brown eyebrow at him, "Interested in what I have to say? Or are you going to simply break my neck and kill the one person that might give you an edge?"

            "What do you know about MedTech?" Aya asked cautiously.

            "Uh huh!" She raised her hand and waved a finger at him and smiled, "This is the deal, in exchange for information…" She paused.

            "What?" Aya grunted.

            "I want in on the operation." She said her eyes determined. "I want to participate in the downfall of that corporation and it's CEO."

            "Not possible." Aya said coldly.

            "You and your group were lucky you got away last time." She countered, "Now they know they're being targeted." She looked up at him pointedly, "Do you think they're so stupid that they won't tighten security? Higher more thugs and gunman? Humm?" Aya simply stared at her angrily gnashing his teeth as she smiled, "Face it, you are going to need my help…like it or not."

            "What can you offer?" He asked.

            The young woman smiled, "Security codes, access to MedTech Data bases, their watch schedule codes to the security cameras….."She smiled again, "You name it, and if it's involved with MedTech…I can get you any information on it…from the lowliest employee's address…to the Top Secret Files that only the Ministry of Defense has access too."

            Aya's eyes widened, then narrowed. "How do I know you can deliver?"

            Again the woman smiled, "Guess you have no other choice but to trust me." She winked at him. Then looked down a little, "But could you do me a favor?" She grunted a bit, "Get off me, you're kinda heavy and probably cold."

            _:Cold?:_ Aya thought then his body did begin to shiver, he looked down and his eyes widened suddenly. He was naked! Not a shred of clothing was on his body and only a flimsy corner of the sheet was draped over his…..

            "Could you move please?" The young woman asked again this time she squirmed under him. This time she caused another reaction….

            _:Shit!:_ Aya swore mentally as he clenched his eyes shut and felt himself flush probably as red as his hair from his face all the way down to his feet. Despite his cold disposition, he was still human…and male! 

            The young woman looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly as a smirk plaid on her lips. "Do something you liked, did I?" She asked innocently.

            Aya's face flushed painfully red as he lurched off of her backing into corner of the bed pulling the sheet around him and looking down at the floor, his heart pounding in his chest.

            The young woman sat up on the bed and looked at Ran curiously, then shook her head, "You're a very puzzling guy." She said nonchalantly as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up and walked over to the little nightstand beside the bed. As she continued talking, "First, I can tell you are somewhat of a good swordsman from the way you handled that blade, and I'm only assuming you're no stranger to violence and death." She turned to him and smiled, "But yet you're embarrassed when it comes to a normal, natural bodily reaction and/or function." She chuckled, "I mean…."

            "Can we talk about something else!" Aya demanded his cheeks flaming, intently studying the floor.

            The young woman smiled. "Alright." She said as she held out a plate in front of him. "Hungry?"

            Tentatively Aya looked at the plate, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her. Gingerly he took a sandwich as she smiled. Then she replaced the plate and walked over to the desk and pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down beside it.

            "My name's Kathryn Byrnes." She introduced herself, as she folded her legs under her in the chair. "And I suggest we level with each other." Aya looked up at her carefully, her face was serious. "You're still debating if you want to kill me or not for knowing all that I do." She said bluntly, as she held up her hand. "And that's you're call." The she lowered her hand, "But I meant what I said. After that last little stunt you and you're people pulled, I'm the best chance you got at getting into that corporation after tonight."

            Aya looked at her carefully, his eyes narrowed a bit as he measured her up. "If we're being honest, then tell me something." He said, "Why would you be willing to help me?"

            Kathryn smiled, "Excellent question." She mused, "Why, oh why would I want to help you." She sighed as she looked thoughtfully for a moment then back at him, "Well, since we are being honest and all…." She looked away form him for a moment. Her eyes grew distant, and the smile faded from her face. "I want revenge." She said simply.

No humor, no banter, no wit….just a simply straightforward answer. That wasn't something Aya had expected to hear from her. His eyes widened in surprise, as she leaned back a bit and drew up a leg onto the chair her hands clasping around her knees. 

"Simple enough to say that MedTech all too readily destroyed my life," Her eyes hardened. "And I want to make them pay for that." She turned her head to look at Aya determination lit her eyes. "That a good enough reason for you?"

Aya simply stared at her. What could he say to something like that? He hadn't expected her to be so…. honest about her intentions. And Revenge? He knew all too well what a driving force revenge could be.

_:So that explains the pain in her eyes.:_ Aya thought absently as he gazed into those two pools of sapphire. _:To have you're whole life destroyed by a powerful corporation…:_ Inwardly he gave a wry smile, _:Sounds too familiar a story…:_ Aya simply nodded, his voice still wasn't working well as she smiled a little.

"Good." She said as she rose to her feet, "You're wound isn't fully healed, but it's well enough that I can get you back to your friends." Aya's eyes widened as she laughed a bit, "I found you're communicator." She explained, "I spoke to someone that sounded rather young to me…"

"Bombay…" Aya winced a bit, he shouldn't be giving her this information.

"Bombay?" Kathryn arched an eyebrow, as she shook her head. "What's up with you guys and the cat breeds??" She sighed, "Bombay, and Abyssinian…" She looked at him, "You got a Siamese in there too?"

Aya scowled.

"Right, right…" She sighed, "No cat jokes." She looked up at him again, "You're clothes should be dry soon, but for now you can sleep here." She smiled a little, "You're katana is under the bed." Aya's eyes arched in surprise, "Figured you'd feel better if you had some kind of protection against little old me…" She winked at him, "Good night, Ran Fujimiya." She said a she began walking out the door.

"We're not playing games here." Aya said coldly, as she stopped her hand on the door. "You get involved with us, you could wind up dead."

There was silence for a moment, and Kathryn never moved…finally she spoke. "I don't fear death." She whispered softly, as she bowed her head a bit Aya could see a sad smile playing on her lips. "Because you can't fear it, if you're already dead."

Aya's eyes widened a bit again, as she slipped out the door without another word.


	3. Bringing Home a Stray Kitten

CHAPTER 3

ST: (Pounding on door) Hey! Death's Angel!!!

(Silence)

ST: (tapping foot impatiently) Will you hurry up and finish already?! It's time to torture Omi!

DA: ALRIGHT ALREADY!! (muffled through door) Damn!

(Death's Angel emerges through door)

DA: Alright Duo, you can go back to Gundam Wing, and Aya…(evil grin) Stay in that 

        position!

Aya: (exasperatedly) Like I have a choice!

ST: O.O

ST: Do I wanna know??

DA: No. Nothing really (Grinning) He's just tied to the bed still.

ST: (Shaking head) I've created a monster…

Aya: You're telling me!!

(DA shuts the door, grinning)

ST: (Raising eyebrow) Have fun?

DA: Oh yea…..Now what about Omi??

ST: Ah yes…(looking around) Where'd he get off to?

DA: Don't know haven't seen him for a while…

ST: (Pointed look) I KNOW…..before that!

DA: Oh…(Sheepish grin), (Looking around) For that matter, where did you put Ken?

ST: Ken? (Innocently) Ken who?

DA: (Hands on hips) Don't play games you know Ken Who! We need him to write the fic 

        damnit!

ST: Oh…THAT Ken….

DA: Yes. YOU (pointing finger) Had him last!

ST: So I did…So I did…(looking around) Damn, where did I put him?

(Looking around for a while)

ST: (Sigh) Guess I misplaced two of the four of Weiss! (My bad!) So to end this, why don't

        you lovely readers go ahead with the story while we look for them! (Grin)

(ST and DA turn and begin walking out the door)

DA: I can't believe you lost them! At least I know where Aya is!

ST: (Pointed look) That's because you tied him up!

DA: Still I know where he is! (Said in triumph)

ST: (rolling eyes) C'mon…(dragging Death's Angel behind her)

Ken: (pokes head out) It's clear!

(Ken and Omi move out into the room)

Omi: I can't believe that worked!

Ken: Neither can I!

ST: Ahem!

Ken & Omi: (Teardrop) 

(They turn around slowly to Find Death's Angel and SlvrTrinity standing behind them 

  with arms folded across chests.)

ST: (grinning) Didn't work that well. You forget, We are GODDESSES' here!

Ken: Shit….

ST: (Grin)

DA: Wait…where's Yoji??

ST: (Groaning) You mean we lost another one?!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did…Death's Angle would have Aya tied up in her closet and well…we won't go into what I would be doing…(smirk)…We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures…(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angle grins)  So please don't sue us…. we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

Please review and tell us how we're doing, and all flames will be laughed at and trashed for their general stupidity. Shank ya….

            "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Kathryn groaned as she looked at the shop, scanning the crowd of fan girls in front of the shop anxiously waiting for it to open. " 'Kitty In the House Flower Shop'?" She shot Aya a look, "Please, oh please, tell me you're not serious."

            Aya said nothing as he looked straight ahead waiting for the light to change so that they could cross the street. He had agreed to take the young woman with him, she knew too much for him to just leave her alone…and if the need should arise that he was required to take her life…he much didn't feel like having to chase her all over Tokyo.

            "Oh…God!" Kathryn moaned as her head fell into her hand, "You are serious, aren't you?" She asked looked up at him with a smile, "You're a florist?!"

            "You got a problem with that?!" Aya demanded, _:Damn!:_ He swore, _:How is it that she's able to get under my skin so much. Yoji's the King of annoyance, but I'm usually able to ignore him. What the hell's wrong with me?:_

            "Alright, alright!" She said as she held up her hands, "Chill!" She said as Aya scowled looking back to the street. "Who pissed in your Wheaties?" She grumbled under her breath. Carefully she stole a glance up at the red-head and smiled.

            _:Damn he's hot!:_ She thought with a bit of mirth, _:Not to mention nice…ahem, packaging to boot! On top of that, he's easily embarrassed and is still so naive!:_ She chuckled inwardly. _:I must look like a cat eyeing a bowl of milk.:_ Then she frowned. _:Shit! Now he's got me using the whole cat theme thing!:_ Inwardly she shrugged, _:Oh well, could be worse. A girl who's nick name was Kitty, Kat, Kitten, or Kit teamed up with a probable assassin group who's whole identity revolves around cats…:_ She shook her head, _: Who poses as florists in a business called 'Kitty in the House Flower Shop'! Life is sometimes too ironic!:_

            "Then again life would be boring if it wasn't sometimes ironic." She mused out lout.

            "What?" Aya looked down at her, as she winced a little forgetting where and who she was.

            "Oh, nothing!" She smiled and waved a bit, "Just thinking."

            Then, thankfully, the light changed as they moved out into the street toward the Flower Shop. Aya dreading the horde of young girl who were constantly a nuance to him, but…he would never admit it to anyone else…seeing the young girl always reminded him of his little sister. Aya-chan. Who's life was put on hold because she was put into a coma by Reji Takatori.

            Aya gnashed his teeth. Even though the man was now dead, by his own hands, his hatred for him hadn't lessened. If Aya could he would have resurrected the man so that he could kill him again, and again….a hundred….a thousand times would never be enough to make him pay for what he had done to his innocent little sister!

            "Hey…" Kathryn elbowed him jarring him out of his thoughts; he scowled as he looked down at her.

            "What?" He demanded.

            "You were looking a little more angry and scary than usual." She said socially, "What were you thinking?"

            "Nothing." Aya said as he turned back around heading to the back for the flower shop to avoid the horde of fan girls.

            Kathryn followed him, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. _:Nothing, huh.: She thought then frowned inwardly. __:Nothing my ass! You were thinking about something, Red, and that something you didn't like in the least.: Her eyes turned forward as she followed him down the alley, then she smiled a bit. __:You're like me, even though you won't admit to it. Most of your life was built on revenge. That much I can see plainly in those lovely violet eyes of yours. That mask of ice you use to hid your pain is just that…a mask.: She felt a heat rise in her cheeks, __:I saw you when you were sleeping, when you let your mask slip and you're expressions unguarded…to say that you were beautiful wouldn't do you justice.: Suddenly she jarred herself from her own thoughts._

            _:What the hell am I doing?!: She shook her head, __:Checking out some maniac that almost killed you?: She paused for a moment, __:Then you did offer to help him…: She shook her head, __:Face it Kathryn…you've finally gone off the deep end.: She smiled a bit again, __:Oh well, I've been here before…and insanity isn't anything I'm not use to.:_

            Kathryn was so involved in her own thoughts she didn't notice that Aya had stopped at the door. So absorbed was she that she ran right into him. She was so startled that her body reacted automatically by pulling back, but as off balance as she already was she miscalculated her weight and began to fall backwards. 

            Suddenly strong arms shot out and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her up right. By the time she was able to blink, Kathryn found herself standing with her face pressed against a warm chest and strong arms holding her shoulders. Unsure of what to do, she froze as her mind worked frantically.

            _:What the hell!?: She yelped mentally as her eyes grew wide, her breath hitched a bit. __:What the hell caused this?!: She demanded._

            If Aya could have seen her face, his expression would have matched hers. His eyes were wide, and his own breathing had picked up a little at well as his heart beat.

            _:What the hell!?: Aya thought __:What the hell caused this?!: His mind worked frantically, he had felt Kathryn bump into him and had turned around to scowl at her, when he saw her falling backwards. Then his body seemed to act on it's own by grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him to steady her before she fell. They hadn't moved and both of them seemed frozen. __:If she's fine, why the hell am I still holding onto her?!: Aya demanded of himself, but for some reason…couldn't let her go._

            "Are you alright?" She heard him ask

            "I'm…I'm alright." She replied.

            _:Is her voice trembling?: Aya thought confused, surely she could be as uncomfortable in this situation as he?_

            _:God he smells so good!: She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Faintly she smell the leather of his jacket he had rolled under his arm, and dimly she still smelled blood from him…then there was an overpowering sent…one she couldn't name…but one that affected her…__:That's his sent…: She breathed again, __:A sent born of musk, battle, and blood.: Then her brow furrowed, __:No…something else too…something like…roses…:_

            _:God she smells so good!: Despite himself Aya found that he was deeply breathing in the sent that seemed to surround her. The light sent of a musk odor, it didn't smell of the perfume or cheap cologne that some of the young girls wore. No, her sent smelled clean, of the deep forest…untouched by pollution or corruption._

            They were too enwrapped in the moment that neither one heard to door open beside them.

            "A….AYA!" A bright voice pierced the spell woven, causing to two to pull apart.

            Aya turned to see Omi standing in the door with his apron on, and a bag in one hand gaping at the redhead with a face of mixed emotions. Relief, surprise, confusion, and embarrassment all flashed across his young face.

            Aya simply looked at him, violet eyed wide, his mind reeling at the circumstances, and how and if he should even try to explained.

            "Bombay, I presume." Aya heard Kathryn say, and immediately both men turned to her as she smiled. "I told you I'd bring him back." Was all she said.


	4. A New Member of Weiss!

Chapter 4

ST: HEY!!!

(Silence follows)

ST: I KNOW you're here! (waits tapps foot then bangs on door) ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN UP OR AM I COMING IN??

DA: Can't you see we're busy??

ST: No I can't, I'm looking at a door!! (exasperatedly)

DA: Maybe the closed door should TELL you something!!

Aya: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

ST: (Rolls eyes) Will you please leave Aya alone?? We've got update this story and Yoji's gone, and Ken and Omi are hiding!

DA: Whip Cracks AGAIN!!!

ST: OO What the hell!?!?! (Barges into room)

ST: OO;;; WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT MONKEY?!?!?

DA: Sheepish grin It's not what you think

ST: The hell is isn't! (sighs & rubs head) Alright, c'mon you can torment Aya later, we've gotta find the geek, the jock and the player!

DA: (Screams) The Letcher!! (sighs) Okay give me a moment....(unties one of Aya's arm) Here you go lover.....(purrs)

Aya: For the love of God!

ST: I don't think God is listening to you right now....(smirks)

DA: Shesh! I'm being considerate, I'm letting one of your arms go so you can eat!

ST: (Smirks) He has to eat if you want him to perform well!

Aya: Trinity!!

DA: Of course....(evil grin) (looks over) Don't cry to her Aya, she already said in this story you're mine!!! :)

Aya: ;; How could you??

ST: It was easy...(grins), I'm evil!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did...Death's Angle would have Aya tied up in her closet and well...we won't go into what I would be doing...(smirk)...We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures...(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angle grins) So please don't sue us.... we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

_:If this boy doesn't get off me I'm going to castrate him!:_ Kathryn though as she counted to 10 for what seemed to be the billionth time. The blonde player was slinking and sliding up next to her, twice she caught him trying to pat her rear and three times he had already tried to put his arm around her. She balled her fist and repeated her mantra.... _:Must not kill the player, must not kill the player!:_

"Yoji leave her alone." A commanding female voice called down as everyone looked up. A tall looking red head in a red business suite came walking down the stairs with a folder in her hand.

Yoji smiled, "Manx. Long time no see!" He greeted as he walked over to her, "You know no one could replace you in my heart." He said smoothly as he tried to drap his arm around her. She simpled walked out of reach before he could complete his maneuver.

"I see you still haven't changed, Balinese." She said with a smirk. Then she turned to the girl, her eyes narrowed a bit. "This must be the new face." She said as she walked over to Kathryn.

"I'm....."

"Manx." Kathryn said deftly with a smiled, "Formally aid to the Late Police Chief, Suchichi Takatori code name Persia in Weiss. The person who founded the Weiss for Kritiker."

Manx's showed no surprise, she just smiled. "Very good, I see you've done your research."

Kathryn smiled again, "I like to know who I'm dealing with." She said as she folded her arms. "So I take it that since I'm not dead, Kritiker is will to accept my offer?"

"What?!" Ken jumped up as he turned to the red head "Manx you can't be serious!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked worriedly, as he looked to everyone mixed emotions showing through on evenyone's face, except for Aya. Omi's brow furrowed a bit. Normally Aya didn't have any expressions, but now....Omi though he saw just a faint air of concern coming from the man. That was distinctly odd.

Manx held up her hand drawing everyone's attention. "We've been after Med Tech for some time now. They have the best security that money can buy, our hackers haven't even been able to crack their firewall let alone get any information from them. All our agents have come back wounded, empty handed, or haven't been heard from again." Manx lowered her hand, "Kathryn's story checks out and so has the information she's provided as a..." She smirked a bit as she looked over at Kathryn, "'Good Faith' donation." She looked over and her smile faded, "We don't have any other options. She's in."

"I don't believe this." Ken sighed out exasperatedly.

"Gentlement, may I present to you, Sphynx." She said with a smiled, as she waved her hand to Kathryn "She'll be out specialist in the Med Tech Corporation and a critical part of our mission."

"Great." Kathryn smirked, "This whole cat thing is becoming infectious!"

"Just don't expect us to always come to your rescue." Aya said coldly as everyone looked over to him as he looked up at Kathryn, "That's no our job."

Kathryn smiled, "Oh, don't worry 'bout little ole me." She said coyly "I think I can take care o' myself, good sir." She finished with a feigned southern accent.

"Actually her credentials are quite good." Manx said as she opened the file, "Says here that you're a marksmanship level with a 9mm and rifles, expert on martial arts and weapons..." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up, "And you have your Doctorates in Virology and Bioengineering."

Omi's eyes went wide, "You're a Doctor??" He asked incredulously.

Kathryn smiled a little, "I'm a virus doctor, Bombay." She sighed a bit, "I specialize in the little pathogens and nasty biological weapons that the world insists on having in order to be 'safe' from other hostile people." She shook her head, "That's where most of Med Tech's cash cow comes from is the biological military contracts." She looked up her face serious, "They have stuff in there that makes VX gas and the Ebola Virus look like nothing more than a common cold!"

"Nasty." Ken said

"No kidding." Omi looked worried.

Manx walked over and handed Kathryn a file, "Here's all we have on Med Tech research and development." She said, "I want you to work with Omi on trying to hack into their computer system and get us as much information as you can on floor plans, security access, location of biological agents...."

"Basically you mean everything I can, right?" Kathryn asked with a smirk as she took the file. "Alright..." She turned to Omi and jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "C'mon cutie, you're with me."

"Huh!?" Omi squeeked his cheeks coloring slightly and looked around as Yoji laughed.

"Yeah, I mean you. Let's get a move on! Time's wasting? Where's your computer? In your room, right?" She said a she started up the stairs.

"WAIT! You can't go in there!" He cried out as he hurried up the stairs after her as Yoji left laughing and Ken was chuckling a bit himself as they made their way to the store.

After everyone left Manx spoke up again, "You're unsusally quite, Abyssinian." She said as she turned to him looking at him curiously. "Something on your mind?"

Aya said nothing as he pushed off from the wall and began to walk past Manx silently until she spoke up.

"Don't get involved, Aya." She said as Aya stopped beside her and opened his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked his voice cold.

"Just what I said." She said, "Don't get involved with Kathryn Byrnes. She's not what you think she is."

Aya looked at her, "But Kritiker approved her for this mission."

"Kritiker approved her." Manx said, "But there were specific reasons for that." She said as she pulled a blue folder and held it out to him. "We've done own research on her and you should know a little more."

"Why me?" He asked.

Manx smiled, "Why do you think?" She asked as she tossed her folder on the sofa and turned around walking up the stairs. "Just remember what I said. Don't get involved."

Aya watched her leave as he looked to the file. Suddenly a saying ran through his mind....something about curiosity killing the cat. He stood there for a moment before he walked over to the file and picked it up. It was really none of his business, but she knew so much about them....it was only fair right? At least that's what he told himself as he began to read her file.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow..." Kathryn sung happily smiling as her fingers flew across the key board, "Meow, meow, meow, meow....." Suddenly she looked over and saw Omi giving her a strange look, "Meow?" She said with innocent eyes, and then grinned, "MEOW!" She waved.

Omi just looked at her, "Are you....okay?" He asked worriedly.

"What? Never heard that kitty cat food commercial?" She asked then smirked a bit at Omi's blank expression. "Guess not."

Omi cleared his throat, "Anyways...." He said still not too sure on how to handle the new member of Weiss. He walked over and set down a cup of tea beside her, "Have you found anything?"

She grinned, "Of course!" She said triumphantly "Here!" She said as she suddenly stood up and the next thing Omi knew he was pushed down into the seat and whirled around as was now facing the computer screen, with Kathryn's chest pressed up against his back while one of her arms snaked over his shoulder to manipulate the key board! He immediately flushed at the closeness of her body to him.

"You see here?" She breathed into his ear "There are plenty of..." She smiled evilly, "Holes, in their security......" Her hand sled over his shoulder and down his chest as her palm pressed over his rapidly beating heart. "If you know where to look for them."

"Ah....ahhhhh....okayyy....." Omi stammered, as he swallowed hard. "S....so....."

"So......" She said as she lazily caressed his chest "I've uploaded all the little.....holes." She breathed into his ear, "So from there you can....access the mainframe with no problems." She drew her nose lightly up the curve of his ear as he shuddered, then nipped it lightly

"OMI!" Aya's voice boomed.

Omi immediately snapped up onto his feet almost falling over the chair as he whirled around to face Aya, his face flushed "YES, SIR!" He said at a painfully tight attention stance.

Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I think Ken and Yoji need some help downstairs." He said his tone ice cold.

"But...but I...." Omi began.

"NOW!" Aya barked.

Omi let out a half squawk and almost ran out of the room, but before her left Kathryn called out to him.

"Check you later, Omi!" She called her voice sultry with a smile and a wink. Omi flushed hardered and half looked back.

"OMI!" Aya barked.

"Yes Sir!" Omi cried out and ran out of the room.

Kathryn laughed, "My, my...so protective Ran?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's Aya!" He snapped as he almost slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, you're angry." She mused a she leaned against the desk. "What's the matter? Regretting not acting on a certain reaction that happened last night?" She said with a wink. Aya glared at her angrily "Anyone tell you you're down right sexy when you're mad?" She bit her finger lightly as she pushed away from the desk.

Aya simply held out a file to her, "You haven't been honest with us." He said his voice still in dangerous tones.

"Really?" She asked innocently as she looked to the folder. "And what, pray tell, do you have there?" She said as she walked over to the folder.

Suddenly Aya threw down the folder and grabbed her arm pulling her violently to him, "Why didn't you tell us your relation to Med Tech!?" He demanded.

"Oh...so forceful." She purred.

"Answer me!" He shook her a bit.

"Sorry Ran, I don't get physical on the first date!" She said and then suddenly Aya felt his feet knocked out from under him as he fell to the ground with a thud suddenly she was atop of him, straddling his waist. She had pinned his hands to either side of his head. He blinked up, surprised. Obliviously he hadn't expected that!

"What would you have me do?" She asked her tone suddenly serious as he looked up at her, her eyes holding his with a lit determination. "Should I have come up to you and say, 'Why hello there. I'm the daughter of the asshole that owns the corporation that you're trying to kill. Wanna do me a favor and let me help you kill him?'" She smirked a bit, "Come to think of it, that probably wouldn't have been any worse than how I came across you the first time..." Then she smiled evilly, "But then I wouldn't have got to see you naked."

Aya flushed a bit then suddenly, he angrily flipped over so that he was not straddling her hips holding her wrists beside her head. "Why didn't you tell us about your brother?!" He demanded.

Aya saw a flash of something in her eyes, then it was masked by a cool defiance, "So you like being on top, huh? Kinda figured as much...." She wiggled her fingers, "To be in absolute control and not have it shared with anyone, right?" She leered a bit.

"Aya!" Suddenly the door burst open, "What's going.......!" What ever else Yoji was going to say died on his lips as he stared in complete shock at the sight before him. Aya was straddling Kathryn, her long reddish brown hair pooled beneath her as she smiled up at him.

"Hey Yoji." She said socially no a bit bothered by the situation.

"Yoji what was that crash!?" Ken suddenly came up and looked and saw the same scene. "Whoa..." He said half under his breath.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked his voice laced with amusement as he pushed up his sunglasses, then laughed "You shouldn't do stuff like this in Omi's room."

Suddenly Aya flushed and literally lurched off Kathryn, but forgetting he had a hold of her wrists ended up pulling her up violently with him. She lurched a bit as she crashed into his chest.

"You know Aya." Yoji said his green eyes glittering in amusement, "I never though you had it in you!" He laughed.

Angrily Aya stormed past Yoji, and even Ken hid a grin as he saw the flushed look on Aya's face.

"Ah, hormones." Kathryn sighed out, as she smoothed down her hair "Ain't they a bitch?"

"Well....if you need someone to help you with that....." He smiled.

Kathryn smiled a bit pained as she chanted her mantra again _:Must not kill the player, must not kill the player.:_ This was going to be....some mission!


	5. DinnerFor Two?

Chapter 5

SlvrTrinity is calmly typing away on her computer....

Death's Angel: TRINITY!!! (Wails & flops down onto her lap)

ST: OO

DA: He's GONE!!! (Sobs)

ST: (blinks) Gone? Who's gone??

DA: Aya's gone!!! (Wails, cries, sobs) He must've untied himself when I loosened his hand!!! (Sniffles)

ST: OO

ST: (Rubs head)

ST: Let me get this straight....you LOST Aya??

DA: Yeah!!! ;;

DA: (Then suddenly angry) And what'da ya mean by that!?! You still can't find Yoji!!!

ST: (Raises eyebrow) Really?

SlvrTrintiy waves magic quill and suddenly a door appears and she opens it, Death's Angel peers in when Yoji come out with 3 women hanging all over him!

DA: OO!!!!

Yoji: Hey ladies! (He grins) Need something? (He asks sultry)

ST: (Smiles) No, Death's Angel was just wondering where you were.

Yoji: REALLLLY? (Turns to DA) Miss me? (He asks as he reached to hug her shoulder gently)

Death's angel wants to move out of the way to cause to fall forward...but the evil SlvrTrinity prevents her by not writing it into the story!!!!

ST: Muhahahahah!!!! : )

DA: YOU BITCH!!!! (Struggling in Yoji's arms) Get this playboy off me!!!

ST: Aw....but you make such a CUTE couple! (Grins evilly)

Yoji: Don't we? (He asked holding her close to him....)

DA: Oh GOD!! (She wails & glares evilly at ST) I SWARE, if you don't get this guy off me, the next time we see Ken and Omi....they're MINE!!!

ST: (Chuckles) Like you don't think I know where they are??

Ken & Omi: (hiding in closet) MEEEP!!!

DA: WHAT?!?!?

ST: You forget....I'm a GODDESS HERE!!! (Grins)

DA: Then why the hell did you keep pulling me out of the room away from Aya!?!

ST: Simple. I'm evil! : )

DA: Bitch....

ST: (Laughs) Alright Yoji, playtimes over....I believe your ladies are waiting for you....(as she opens door again)

Yoji chuckles as he releases Death's Angel

Yoji: Till then....my beauty. (Kisses her hand)

DA: Ugh! (Runs off to submerge hand in boiling water)

SlvrTrinity closes door and laughs, and looks over to Death's Angel....pointing finger.

ST: You got kissed by Yoji! You got kissed by Yoji!! (Taunting)

DA: Mega Bitch!

(ST Grins and bows)

ST: Spank you!

DA: (Fuming) If you know everything...where is Aya?!?!

ST: Did you look under the bed?? (Asking sweetly)

DA: Of COURSE I did!! (Impatiently)

SlvrTrinity turns to her computer and types something & turns back

ST: Go look again....(Grins)

DA: FINE! (Fuming & stomps back into her love nest)

5 Minutes Later

DA: AYA!!!!!!! (Happily, GLOMPS)

Aya: TRINITY! YOU BITCH!

(Door Slams)

SlvrTrinity Grins and types away....

ST: Now for you Ken and Omi......(Looking to closet) OUT OF THAT CLOSET!!!

Ken and Omi: Help us......(whimpers)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did...Death's Angle would have Aya tied up in her closet and well...we won't go into what I would be doing...(smirk)...We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures...(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angle grins) So please don't sue us.... we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

Please review and tell us how we're doing, and all flames will be laughed at and trashed for their general stupidity. Shank ya....

(Blah, Blah, Blah...I think you guys get the picture by now!) (Smirks)

It was another typical morning at the Kitty in the House Flower shop. The guys were going around watering the flowers, doing chores and a few of the fan girls were hanging around when suddenly a whirl wind burst into the store.

"AYA!" Kathryn called out happily startling everyone, as Aya turned around and found himself on the end of a vivacious GLOMP! "My Love!!"

"WHAT?!?" Ken blinked almost dropping a potted flower pot

"Ken!" Omi cried out and caught the pot before it hit the floor.

The young girl who Aya was helping simply stared with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. No one ever touched Aya....NEVER!

"K...Kathryn?!" He yelped out startled, thin his eyes firmed. "What are you doing?!" He demanded as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back form him glaring at her angrily...his face slightly flushed.

"I got the tickets to dinner!" She said happily acting like one of the typical fan girls that hung around the shop, as she produced two tickets "Daddy's SO looking forward to meeting you, Darling!" She said as she brushed his chest with playfully as her voice dropped a bit as she looked up shyly at him. "And momma too. They didn't think that they would be able to meet you before the wedding!"

"WHAT?!" Now it was Omi's turn to cry out and he dropped the pot

"Aya's getting MARRIED!" The young girl standing next to Omi cried out in astonishment.

"You're kidding!" Another girl who just walked up cried out, "To Who?!"

"Her!" A third girl pointed to Kathryn who was snuggling against a flustered Aya's chest.

"What could he possibly see in her?!" Another young girl fumed a bit as she folded her arms, "I mean look at the way she's carrying on! It's disgusting!"

"I think it's romantic." The first girl sighed out.

"That's enough!" Aya suddenly snapped hearing everyone talking and gossiping as he grabbed her arm. "Come with me!" He ordered as he pulled her along.

"Oh Aya!" She squealed, "I love it when you get rough!"

SLAM

Everyone simply stared at the door, as Yoji walked in and blinked looking around.

"So what's going on here?" He asked confused.

Ken simply pointed to the door. "Aya.....and Kathryn....." He stammered his eyes wide.

"....are having a discussion!" Omi finished quickly.

"Yeah...about their wedding!" One of the girls giggled.

"WHAT?!" Yoji cried out, and then started laughing. "I KNEW it!"

"Just what......?!" Aya began as he turned around to find two tickers right in front of his nose.

"Two tickets to a dinner being held at Med Tech at the end of the week." Kathryn said all playfulness out of her voice. "These babies are our ticket into the company compound and maybe a shot at President Christopher Byrnes or his schedule."

Aya's eyes widened a bit. Even with Kathryn's help they hadn't been able to crack into the personal files of the company President. At the last meeting they were going to try and formulate a plan to try and gain access into the building, perhaps then they' d be able to get into the system. He hadn't realized that she'd do something like THIS!

"How did you....?" He began

"Ah!" She said as she pressed the tickets into his lips. "You're a flower company. They'll need flowers and center pieces at this event." She smiled, "It was a rather easy thing to go in and change the vendor list around."

"I....see." He said his earlier anger forgotten as he looked at the tickets, "If we're the vendors...then why the tickets?"

She smirked, "In their INFINANT generosity..." she said sarcastically. "...Med Tech sometimes gives out token tickets to the vendors." She smirked a bit, "Mind you they seats are far away from all the important people, but its good eating."

Aya looked at her, "So we work on the event. Get things set up, then two of us go to the dinner......"

"And keep a look out while the other three gain access to the company computer." She finished, smirking a bit, "And since I can't be the one to go to the dinner, being considered dead and all, it's up to you four to figure out who's going to dinner and who's coming with me."

Aya's eyes narrowed, "You?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, "Who else knows that company floor plan better than me?" She pointed out, "Face it, I'm the best qualified."

"You're not going." He said suddenly

Kathryn looked at him, "Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You hear me." Aya said firmly, "You'll be giving us the information via the radio. You're not going to be anywhere near that building!" He said as his mind worked for a logical excuse, "If you're seen....."

"Ah, but I won't be seen." She said, "I know all the access tunnels, all the subbasements, all the ventilation shafts like the back of my hand. It doesn't make sense to leave me behind." She grinned evilly at him, "UNLESS....there's ANOTHER reason why you don't want me there?"

Aya blinked. "Wh...what do you mean?" He flustered a bit.

Kathryn half smiled a little, "C'mon Ran. You think I'm blind?" She asked as she too a step closer to him...as his eyes widened a bit and he took an involuntary step back, "You don't think I see the way you look at me?" She asked, "Don't you think I feel your eyes on me when I walk past a room?" She took a step closer to him, as he tried to back up again only to find himself pinned between her and the wall. She smiled, "Face it....you have a soft spot for me."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He challenged, feeling flustered but forcing himself to try and remain calm.

"Don't I?" She said as she looked up to him, "I think I do." She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright. We'll put this to a test." She said, "If I'm wrong, I'll happily stay behind without another complaint...but if I'm right....." She grinned up at him "They you'll have to come up with a better excuse as to why I shouldn't go. Fair enough?" She asked

Aya thought about it for a moment carefully. He was right...he knew he was. She was FAR too much of a risk to be seen there! Whatever test she wanted to do....he knew it'd prove him right. "Fine." He said. "What's this test?"

Kathryn smiled, "Kiss me."

"WHAT?!" Aya boomed

"What?" She asked the scientific part of her coming through, "It's just a little kiss, and depending upon body reaction and how you respond...."

"You're insane!" He flared, "That won't prove a thing!"

"Won't it?" She asked and smiled, "Or are you stalling because you know I'm right?" she pointed out, "C'mon Ran...its one little kiss to prove your right and I'm wrong. What's it gonna hurt?" She smirked a bit, "Unless you're afraid I'll ruin that Ice Prince reputation of yours!"

Aya scowled, his mind whirled. For the longest time, no one had challenged him emotionally, ever. They all just left him alone...and then she came along and completely turned his world upside down. Challenging him in ways he had never been before. She had never shied away from him, even when he was his coldest to her. What was it about her that made her so immune?!

_:Is it because she cares?:_ A part of his mind said to him as his mouth suddenly went dry. Was it because she took care of him when he was most vulnerable? Was it because of that sent of roses that seemed to cling to her? Or was it that look of loneliness and pain he had seen in her eyes that night? A look that he knew so well...

"Well?" She prompted interrupting his thoughts as she looked at him, curiously "Have you made up your mind?"

His heart sped up; he felt uncomfortably warm, his palms felt moist, his throat and mouth dry. He swallowed once, it was time to put up or shut up.

He looked at her mustering up his coldest expression. "Fine." He said evenly never taking his eyes off her.

_:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!:_ His mind screamed at him, which he ignored. He straightened and raised his hands that trembled just a bit as he grasped her shoulders. She simply looked at him, with those deep sapphire eyes not judging...just waiting.

He took a tiny step closer to her, as she tilted up her face.....hesitantly he lowered his face to hers....his heart was pounding as she closed her eyes, slowly he gently brushed his lips across hers...and his blood exploded as desire surged through him. His body responded on his own as he finally pressed his lips into hers....he was lost.

His senses were assaulted by the sent of roses and her own personal sent. It was a musky sent that mixed with the sent of roses that drove him. He barely registered her lips parting before his tongue snaked in, his body demanding to taste her.

She yielded to him as he pulled him close to her, his arms wrapping around her pulling her close to him as she molded her body to fit him. He felt flush, his heart raced, he felt his world tumble out of control as he felt himself harden and moaned softly into the kiss as her leg seemed to brush up against him.

That's what brought him back...suddenly he pulled her away from him, panting, his face flushed as she blinked at him....startled from the sudden loss of contact. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kiss, her hair a bit messed from where his hands hand roamed without him knowing.

He tried to speak, his body ached from pangs of denial he opened his mouth and tried to speak. He tried to deny his reactions to her.....but no words came out.

_:Face it...you have a soft spot for me.:_ Her words rang into his mind as his eyes widened and another surge course through his body....this time it was fear. Suddenly he released her...looking at her like a trapped animal.

Kathryn blinked a bit; her own body reactions...surprised her as well. Her heart still raced and her face burned. She looked at him, and concern rose within her.

"Ran...?" She said softly and started to reach out.

Aya simply whirled around and ran out of the room, as she extended his hand to him pain in her eyes. But remained where she was, she lowered her hand and looked to where he had ran...and winced as she heard the door slam. She leaned back against the wall looking down....her lips still tingling from his kiss.

_:I...I didn't think he'd react like this.:_ She thought her brow furrowed, _:I....I didn't think I'D react like this!:_ She lifted up her hand to touch her lips that were still tingling, as she closed her eyes and breathed the lingering essence of his sent still in the room. She opened her eyes, as she slid down the wall curling her legs up to herself.

"Oh God, what've I done?" She whispered her eyes clouded as she bowed her head into her knees. "Ran...." Tears stung her eyes.


	6. Actions and Reactions

Chapter 6

Death's Angel and SlvrTrinity come out looking solomn; all the boys of Weiss are standing behind them in their assassin gear looking very stern at the two of them. SlvrTrinity lifts up a small little card.

ST: (reading) We have been informed by....sources...

(Yoji coughs a bit)

ST: (Throwing him a glare) ...by some of our readers....that we have yet to apologize to you all for the long period in which Death's Angel and myself had posted a chapter.

(Hands card to DA)

DA: (reads card) We are very....sorry about our long absence and hu....hu.....(ST whacks her on the back) HUMBELY.....ask forgiveness. (Scowls and says under her breath) Why do we have to do this again?

ST: (Mumbles back) Because the boys said we forgot last time and if we didn't it'd be rude. (Scowls a bit) Unfortunately the conscious I have agrees with them!

DA: (Grins evilly) Ha! You're not as evil as you like to think you are!

ST: (Scowls) Shaud up!

(All the boys cough at the same time, and glare)

ST: Alright, alright! Yesh! (Takes card back from DA) We hu....hum.... (DA whacks ST on the back)

ST: Thanks

DA: Don't mention it

ST: We humbly ask for your forgiveness in this oversight and hope you enjoy the next chapters of our story. Thank you.

(A few moments of silence)

DA: (Whispering) That all? We done?

ST: (Whispering) I think so.

(DA and ST both sigh out)

DA: AYA!!! (Rounding on him)

Aya: OO Meep! (Starts running away)

DA: Get back here!!! (Starts to chase)

Aya: Let Me Go!

DA: No Way, You are all MINE!!!(Door Slams)

Aya: (From behind door) Help me!

ST: (Sighs) Looks like things are back to normal..... (she smiles then looks to the rest) MINE!!

Yoji: Alright!

Ken & Omi: Oh GOD!!!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** We don't own Weiss, if we did...Death's Angel would have Aya tied up in her closet and well...we won't go into what I would be doing...(smirk)...We're just borrowing the boys for our own sick and twisted pleasures...(Both SlvrTrinity and Death's Angel grins) So please don't sue us.... we're P.O.R poor! We can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!

Please review and tell us how we're doing, and all flames will be laughed at and trashed for their general stupidity. Shank ya....

It was the light from under the door that first got Omi's attention; slowly he made his way down into the Mission Room. That's when he saw Kathryn sitting in front of a flickering computer screen. She was looking down at an open, silver locket she had around her neck.

"I screwed up, Alex." She said softly, her voice thick with sorrow, as she fingered the locket gently. "You always said that I was too out going, too demanding....I guess you were right." She shook her head, "I really screwed up this time....and I...." She laughed a little sadly, "I don't know how to make it right, anymore." She bowed her head, "God what have I done?"

Omi's eyes widened, he never had seen her like this before! It was a bit.....unnerving. Completely different from the self assured woman who stood up to Aya of all people! He moved softly intending on leaving...but she heard him.

Instantly she shot out of the chair, "Who's there?!" She demanded angrily eyes hardened....she blinked a bit when she saw him. "Omi?!" She said as she quickly turned a bit and whipped her eyes "I'm sorry...." She said, "I was just......"

"I....I didn't mean to intrude." He said softly as he looked at her. She smirked a bit at him.

"Yeah, even I can't help but cry sometimes." She said as she chuckled and walked over to him, "But let's just keep this between us, okay?" She asked, "I DO have a reputation to maintain!" She winked at him as he smiled a bit, as the flash caught his eyes he looked down and saw the locket....his face paled a bit.

"That's...." He whispered as she looked down her eyes clouded a bit as she gently picked up the locket.

"That's Alexander." She said softly with a small smile, "My little brother."

"Y....Your brother?!" Omi asked astonished as he looked to her wide eyed. "I didn't know you had a....family." None of the other members had a family per say, except Aya. His little sister was now safely attending college classes far away from those who'd see her harm. Thanks to Kritiker.

"Yeah." She smiled wanly as she looked at him and chuckled "I know he looks a little like you, and you act a lot like him." She shrugged, "I'm sorry, when I saw you I just started treating you like I did him. It was a bit of a shock to me...." She looked down sadly at the picture, "It was nice....just to see his face again, even if it wasn't him."

Omi's eyes clouded. "Wh...where is he now?"

Her eyes clouded as a great look of sadness crept over her features. "He's dead." She said as she snapped the locket shut and leaned back onto the computer desk.

"Dead?" Omi whispered, suddenly feeling horrible that he brought up such painful memories for her. "I....I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She smiled a little as she sighed out, "I just....." She looked up at him her eyes forlorn. "Omi.....I don't want to lie to you." She sighed out as she leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sick of lying, I'm sick of always having to watch my back...." She shook her head, "Ran knows, and maybe you guys should too."

"Ran? You mean Aya?" He asked as she nodded.

"Ran probably found out from Manx and Kritiker." She smirked a bit. "They probably had me checked out the moment I walked through the door."

Omi nodded and looked at her, "Kathryn..." He said as he took a hesitant step forward to her. "You know....if you want to talk, I'll listen."

She looked up and smiled at him, "You're just like him, Omi." She said as she reached out and grasped his hand. "It's almost like I have a little brother again." She squeezed it gently, "I forgot how....nice it was."

"Kathryn." His eyes clouded as he saw a tear trickle down her face, his brow creased in concern. "I...I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said alarmed.

"No...it's not you!" She assured him trying to wipe away the tears, "No, it's not.....aw shit!" She said as she desperately tied to stop crying, but more and more tears started to flow.

Not sure what to do, Omi did the only thing he could. He pulled her to him and hugged her fiercely as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I...I'm sorry, Omi." She sobbed, "I just ...I just miss him so much!"

"It's alright." He whispered as he tried to sooth her. "its okay, go ahead and cry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Slowly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried. She cried out all her frustrations, all her fears....she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When she had reached her limit Omi handed her a tissue and seated her down in front of the computer as she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose.

"Now...." He said as he pulled a chair over, "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything."

She looked up at him, and in his face she could swear she saw Alexander looking out from him. Alexander being the one thing that she had worked so hard in her life to protect.

She took in a trembling breath, and nodded as she began to unravel her whole mystery to him.

"... So, that's it." She finished as she rubbed her head, Ken and Yoji just stared at her in dumfounded shock, and Omi sat beside her on the sofa of the control room and rubbed her arm.

"So let me see if I got this straight." Yoji said looked a bit confused, "You're the daughter of President Christopher Byrnes....the man Kritiker had sent us to kill?"

She nodded.

"The same Kathryn Byrnes who was reported to have died in a fatal car accident three years ago?" He asked.

Kathryn smirked a bit, "To paraphrase what a great man once said, 'The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'." She sighed out, "My beloved father had sent assassins after me, and they were the ones who chased me off that cliff. They came down to make sure the job was done, and that was their mistake. The bodies in the car were burned so badly that the police couldn't even tell if there was one or two people, and no DNA was left to test. The only thing that was there was my wallet beside the car that had my license....everyone just assumed and I let them." She sighed out, "It was safer for me that way."

Omi's eyes clouded in sympathy, he knew exactly where she was coming from. The betrayal of a parent....left a scar that would never heal, and would always color everything you do.

"Wait, hold on just one sec." Ken said as he looked at her suspiciously "Granted that your Dad's an ass for doing this....why would he want to in the first place."

"Ah..." She smiled, "More little dirty family secrets." She said as she looked over, "Look at Omi." She said as Ken and Yoji did, as she pulled out her locket and handed it to Ken. "Now look at the picture in there." She nodded.

Confused Ken opened the locket as his eyes widened. "God!" He gasped as he looked at Omi then to the locket and then back. Confused Yoji took the locket and did the exact same thing.

Kathryn smiled as she took the locket back. "That's my little brother, Alexander Byrnes." She said as she looked fondly down at the picture, then suddenly snapped it shut and balled her fist around it. "My father killed him." Yoji hissed softly as Ken snarled a bit, "Perfection is the only thing that was allowed in my family." She said and looked up, "My brother had the bad taste it be born with MS, a very debilitating disease." Her eyes hardened, "My father absolutely hated him for that, more so than he hated me....his first child having the bad taste to be born a girl instead of the boy he so desperately wanted."

"Is that why you became a virologist?" Omi asked as she nodded, and smiled as she looked up to him.

"I loved my little brother. We were all each other had, and our father hated both of us...and that brought us closer together." She sighed, "My mother died not long after he was born, of a heart disease and father was angry. He blamed her for Alex's condition...." She looked down a bit, "Alex adored father....no matter how much he despised Alex. He wanted to be like him....and I wanted Alex to be happy. I thought....if just one of us could have father's approval, then maybe....maybe we might be a family. I was never going to, so it would have to be Alex." She pulled up her legs to her chin as she sat on the chair looking out, "I tried....I researched, I tested......I failed, and I tried again. My desire....was to find a cure for Alex. I wanted him to be healthy, and happy. I wanted him to be like other kids his age and not confined to a room and bed!" Her eyes grew lost, "I had developed a serum, MX-3131. It had promising results in the lab studies and even better results when moved to primates." Her eyes hardened, "My father found out about my research....."

Ken paled, "No....he didn't!"

She nodded, "He did. Not even waiting for human testing, or a health approval he injected Alex with it." Her eyes teared, "Alex.....his body....rejected the serum. He was thrown into cardiac arrest. We tried everything to bring him back....but the serum worked on him too fast.....he died 5 minutes after receiving the injection and the coroner said that all his organs looked as if they had belong to an eighty ear old man!"

"So why wasn't he brought up on charges?" Yoji asked

"He was...." She said her features hardening. "That bastard lawyer got him off of the murder charges because of a technicality! A fucking technicality!" She flared. Suddenly she leapt up, "That bastard killed my baby brother and he got away with it scott free! I was angry, beyond words! I wanted justice! I told him I was going to go public with what he did, I had proof and the administration record with his signature on it!" She bit back a bit and forced herself to cool down and smirked, "That's when he had those two lovely gentlemen try to end my life."

Ken nodded and Yoji sighed out "So you want revenge?"

"I want justice!" She said, "I want him to pay for what he did to Alex. I want him to suffer like Alex suffered! I want him to suffer like no one has EVER suffered before!"

"Kathryn..." Omi said worriedly, but she ignored him.

"I want him to know what it's like to feel your life spinning out of control, to feel your heart beating so fast you know it's going to explode and know that there's nothing you can do about it! I want him to feel fear the way Alex felt as he called out to him.....and our father simply turned his back!"

She looked up at them, her eyes as hard and cold as stone, "A monster that does that to his own son......doesn't deserve to live the life of luxury and power." Her eyes narrowed, "A monster like that....deserves to die!"

"Okay...okay....we get the message." Ken said a little nervously, she was almost lathering at the mouth!

"Kathryn, please calm down." Omi said as he gently touched her shoulder. She blinked a bit and came back to herself.

"I...I'm sorry." She sighed out, "It's just....."

Yoji chuckled a bit, "You don't have to explain, we understand."

"Better than you think." Ken added, "We've all been betrayed, and we all have our scars." Ken smiled a bit, "But in our own weird way...we've gotten justice for the ones we've lost."

Kathryn chuckled a bit, "Never thought I'd ever be having a conversation like this with you guys." She admit, "I thought you all though of me as well.....a nuance."

"Never." Yoji said as he stretched out on the sofa, "After all, it's not every day we get to see Aya brow beaten by a girl!" Yoji laughed, "Now THAT'S entertainment!"

"No kidding!" Ken laughed.

Kathryn smirked a bit, "Yeah."

"Alright guys, knock it off." Omi said as he looked at Kathryn concerned, she had told him about what had happened between her and Aya. She let it slip and he managed to get the rest out of her. "Kathryn..." He said as he turned to her, and smiled a little. "Thank you so much for helping us." He said as he grasped her hands. "We promise we'll help avenge Alex."

Kathryn smiled, "Thank you, Omi."

"Aw, isn't that cute! Omi's putting the moves on Kathryn!" Yoji teased, "Hey Omi, better be careful! I think Aya's got his eye on her!"

"What?!" Omi's face flared up red, "I...I wasn't...!"

"You may have to fight Aya for her, I saw him practicing the other day...." Yoji looked over his sun glasses with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I think he's gotten better."

"Meeep!" Omi peeped out as Ken laughed.

"Yoji, cut it out!" Kathryn said, "If his majesty wants a piece of Omi he'll have to get through me first!" Her eyes glittered a bit, "And I'm no slouch with a blade myself!"

Yoji looked at her a moment then smiled seductively, "You are so damn sexy when you're mad!"

"KUDO!" She snarled as Omi and Ken laughed.

None of them ever heard or saw the lone figure standing just beside the top of the stairs. Aya watched the four people below, his eyes always on her. He had been there for the whole thing. He saw the pain in her eyes, heard it in her voice. He saw the anger burn in her eyes.....God she was just like him! He turned a bit and pressed his back against the wall and looked to the ceiling. His lips still tingled from the kiss, slowly his fingers tract his bottom lip a bit....his eyes softened. Not exactly how he had imagined his first kiss would be....or turn out. Then again, he never thought he would be kissing anyone!

He turned a bit and walked down the hall into his room, he sighed out as the door clicked shut.

"I told you not to get involved with her."

Aya jumped and whirled around as Manx emerged from the shadows. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he never saw her there. She looked at him her arms folded across her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here." He barked angrily his violet eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I was checking up to see if you've killed each other yet." She said "I heard her telling the story. I have to say, I'm surprised she did."

"Why?" He demanded, "You don't think she's legit?"

"Oh no, she's legit alright." Manx said as she walked over to the window, "I'm more concerned about you."

"Me?" He almost laughed, "What are you talking about."

Manx looked at him, "She's getting to you Abyssinian." Manx said evenly, "She's taking away from your concentration. You should have known I was in here before you opened the door, yet I was able to startle you." Her eyes narrowed, "If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself killed."

Aya sneered a bit, "I can take care of myself."

"Good." Manx said as she walked over to the door and opened it, "See that you do." With that she walked out and pulled the door closed behind her.

Aya was seething, she was right. Kathryn was affecting his concentration. He had to stop this and soon. His chest paged painfully.....as he balled his fist.

_:But...I don't want to.:_ A little voice in his mind said...that little part of him that was Ran. That part of him that retained some humanity and hope in the world.

Defeated he flopped down onto the bed and bowed his head...his fingers burying themselves in those crimson locks.

"Kathryn....." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes, "What am I supposed to do with her?" He asked agonized.

18


End file.
